


Unexpected Twist

by Lelovefood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aka the main character, Also forgot to mention, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Reader, Blood and Gore, Both of you are smart, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Hate is Lun's main thing, I hope you like violence, I'm new to this shit, I’ll be making a post in tumbler about luna, Luna hated the skeletons, Luna is Badass, Luna is a gem but instead of being made of light they are made out of a blackhole, Luna is a non-binary women, Luna is heavily asexual aromantic, Luna is my oc, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Reader is non-binary, Sad with a Happy Ending, This is literally Lun's worst nightmare, Yandere Nightmare, Yandere dream, Yandere sanses - Freeform, also Fresh, every single skeleton, extremely one-sided, ink and error are corrupted, kill me, most of the skeletons have become crazy or crazier, mostly ink and error, one-sided, reader is friends with Luna, so as dream, so that means that the sanses are going after them, yandere error, yandere ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelovefood/pseuds/Lelovefood
Summary: 15 years of work15 years of pain15 year of being used15 years WASTEDAnd all of that was just the tip of the icebergLuna spent 15 years trying to fix the Underverse, but then something happened. Ink and Error made a deal to finish the war between them. Poor Luna thought her job was finally done, she can go home to the Crystelverse (steven universe) to go see her friends and family, for these 15 years to be worth something. But the deal was more than a deal, it was a revolution to the ENTIRE Underverse. 5 years later, the Underverse has corrupted completely. Each skeleton brother in their universe rule their own world. Luna haven’t seen the skeletons in a while, and they like to keep it that way. Luna avoided every skeleton in each world to avoid any type of consequences, especially Ink and Error. But instead of Luna bumping into a skeleton, the exact opposite happened. Ooohh great.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, not really tho - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to this so if there is and grammar mistakes, please tell me. I hope You will like this. This will be a long ride bitches

Luna remembers that day like it was yesterday, when Ink an Error made the deal. Luna really thought that the day has come for them to go home. Even as a gem Luna thought that 15 years away from home was long enough, cause those 15 years felt like thousands. It was the worst 15 years in her entire life, being used, manipulated, lied. Luna already went through tuff shit in her world, but those fucking skeletons love pressing her buttons. Lun already knew what she was going to do when arrives, but only if that happened. Turns out there was a “little” twist that kept Luna in the Underverse for 5 more god damn years.

The deal Ink made with Error was more than a deal, it was a ticket to a living hell for the Underverse, Luna didn’t know this until they saw the drastic changes with codes in each universe. The codes were overpowering and dangers, it was more available and open to others to get in and out. What was Ink thinking of doing now? Also, what Luna noticed is the characteristics of each skeleton. Most of the skeletons in the Underverse are completely evil assholes with no soul (figuratively) but, they started to seem messier. It’s like someone turned the level up to psycho mode. Is that even possible? You can code the personalities one by one, but that will take too long with infinite worlds coming in.

Something is telling Luna that they are going for the long run

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

5 years ago

Luna looks at Ink with confusion and anger “ Ink what the fuck are you doing?” Luna said in a serious but betrayed way “I thought you made a deal with Error, So why are you doing this?” Ink looks at Luna with a adored look, “Don’t you get it? We can finally take full control of the Underverse! We can be free and rule without being told what to do!” Ink said with excitement and hunger. Luna stood there with more confusion than before “What do you mean “we”, I’m not going to help you Ink, and I’m going home! That’s finale!” Luna is sick of this, she just wants to go home. To finally feel actual warmth and sleep at last on the hammock, where they can feel safe and have a full time nap. Ink grabs Luna’s hand tightly, “HA! I thought you were smarter than this my _petite fleur de_ lune.” Luna couldn’t tell what Ink meant, what type trickery is he playing now? “ Darling, as smart as you are, you are really oblivious when it comes to love.” Ink said in a false warm way. Love? “Ink, your going crazy and I need a break from your bullshit. Now tell me, **what did you and Error talked about in the deal?** ” Luna was 2 seconds away from stabbing him in the chest, Lun usually is patient when it comes to making someone spit information out, but in situations like these where she is so close to going back home, Luna’s head is filled with determination than patience.

**”HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA! I CAN’T BREATHE! DARLING YOU KNOW HOW TO PUT ON A LAUGH”**

Ink was laughing so hard, that Luna could feel the Doodle Sphere vibrating and shaking. Luna didn’t know what to feel at that point, just extremely uncomfortable with the broken boundaries. While Lun had the chance, she made her hand inferno hot to burn Ink’s hand. Ink screamed in pain and jumped back, while Ink was distracted ( again, I wrote Ink way more crazier and stupid than I planed) Luna summoned their chain and tried to whip with the tip of her fan blade toward Ink. Of course Ink effortlessly dogged the blade, curses to his teleportation skills. Luna quickly made a portal and jumped in, but then they felt something wrap her leg. It was a BLUE STRING. Luna was pulled back to the Doodle Sphere, they tried to get back up, but felt someone placing a foot on her lower back. **Error,** what a asshole. “ **WEll WeLL WeLl, loOk INk, I CAught A PreTtY bIrd”** Error sounder crazier and hungrier than usual. Luna brought the sharp tip of her wing aimed to Error’s skull, But then he grasp the wing and bend it to the point where Luna screamed in pain. **“Oh LiTtle BiRd, Is YoUR WiNG InJured? I GuESS YoU CanT FLy ANyMorE. TiMe To TeaR thAt WInG Up SIncE YoU CAn’t UsE It.”** Luna looked at Error with anger and panic “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DID NOTHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS!” Ink chuckled at Luna “ My _petite fleur de_ lune, you were trying to get away from us for no reason at all.” Ink said to Luna with a crazy look “We just want to love you for ever, ever, and EVER.” Luna felt disgusted about the whole situation, “HA! I would never let you near me. No matter how much pain I go through, I will always find a way to escape” Luna said with pride, despite the condition they’re in now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter but I will post a part 2 for this chapter. I'm honestly not excited for what's coming up.


End file.
